


Deal

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas holiday is a welcome break for most, but for Albus and Scorpius it’s only lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant  
>  **Author’s Notes:** Enjoy!  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

The Burrow was bustling with people and activity. The entire Weasley clan, including the Potter brood, was spending Christmas together. With so many people under one roof it should have been impossible to feel alone. But for one eleven year old this couldn’t be more true.

Albus Severus Potter missed Hogwarts. He’d ever missed anything quite so much. Except for, maybe, Scorpius Lucius Malfoy. Albus wanted nothing more than to go back to school and see his friend.

The brunette was currently, and rather unsuccessfully, hiding in the gardens behind the multistory wizard house. He heard footsteps approaching and sighed.

“Al, what’s wrong?”

Albus turned around and faced his father, Harry Potter. The preteen frowned, “Nothing.”

Harry frowned and echoed his son’s earlier sigh. He sat down on the bench next to Albus and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’ve never seen anyone looking so sad around Gramma Weasley’s cooking.”

Albus shook his head, but said nothing. His father wouldn’t understand and Albus didn’t expect him to.

Albus and his father sat in silence for a while before the younger Gryffindor shrugged. “I dunno Dad. I just miss him, ya know?”

Harry squeezed his son’s shoulder lightly and nodded.

\-------

Draco Malfoy knew there was something wrong with his only son, but he didn’t know what. Now, three days into Scorpius’s winter break, Draco was beginning to worry. Scorpius was barely speaking to anyone and only left his room for meals.

Draco had expected the young blonde to be so excited to be home. Scorpius had barely said a word on their ride home from the train station and had promptly shut himself in his room when they reached the Manor.

Now, the Slytherin had decided it was time to find out what was going on. He knocked gently on his son’s bedroom door. “Scorpius, it’s your father. May I come in?”

There was shuffling behind the door and then a moment later it swung open, revealing a younger version of the blonde. Scorpius smiled at his father before gesturing for him to enter the room. The two sat on down on the edge of the large bed in the center of the room.

“Would you like to tell me what’s going on?” Draco asked, hoping his son would open up to him like he had so many times in the past.

“It’s nothing, Father.” Scorpius replied, staring at the expensive carpet beneath his feet.

Draco frowned, “Don’t lie to me.”

Scorpius sighed and threw himself onto his back. He starred at the canopy above his bed for a moment before he spoke, “I just miss school. That’s all.”

Draco copied his son’s movement, albeit with less enthusiasm, and joined Scorpius in looking at the dark fabric above the bed. “And Albus Potter, I presume.”

Scorpius nodded, knowing his father would be watching out of the corner of his eyes. Draco turned his head to look at his son and waited. After a moment, Scorpius mirrored his father.

“I’ll make you a deal.” Draco smiled gently. “You spend the rest of your break with your family and we’ll invite Albus over for part of the summer.”

Scorpius grinned, “Deal.”


End file.
